


Tumblr Prompt Collection

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I reblogged a post with drabble prompts and decided to collect them all into one post. Prompts will be listed at the beginning of each chapter.</p><p>All Klaine, some other characters included on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: in the snow

"Oh, gross." Kurt crinkled his nose in disgust.

"What?" Blaine asked, padding over to the window, where Kurt was looking out at the street below.

"It’s _snowing,_ " Kurt said, snuggling into Blaine’s hold around his waist. "That means winter’s officially here for good, and it’s only November."

"But that means peppermint mochas and Christmas carols," Blaine said, pecking a kiss to Kurt’s cheek. "You love those."

"Yes, but it also means slushy streets and dirty snow and never feeling properly warm regardless of how long I’ve been inside," Kurt complained. "I know I love wearing scarves, but as accessories, not necessities."

"You’re such a grinch, Kurt Hummel," Blaine teased. "Are you going to steal all my presents from under the tree this year?"

"I’m _putting_ all your presents under the tree this year,” Kurt said. “Although Mercedes told me a story about Sue stealing all the glee kids’ presents when we were at Dalton.”

"I don’t even wanna know," Blaine said. "I wouldn’t put it past her, but I’m still traumatized from her having sex in our apartment after Rachel’s show. I can’t handle thinking about her yet."

"Oh my God, I’d just managed to repress that, B," Kurt said, shuddering. "Thanks for making me relive that."

"Here, I’ve got an idea," Blaine said, pulling away. "Grab your coat."

"What? I am _not_ going out in that,” Kurt said, gesturing to the only lightly falling snow.

"I promise it’ll be worth it," Blaine said, batting his eyelashes, and _oh, that was_ so _unfair._

"Fine," Kurt said, pulling his gray peacoat off the rack and handing Blaine’s matching black one over. "But you’d better not complain about my ice cold feet tonight in bed."

"I’ll warm you up later, I promise," Blaine said, smirking lasciviously. "Just follow me."

Blaine led them down the stairs and out to the deserted courtyard behind their apartment building, stopping Kurt dead in the center of the tiny square of space.

"Close your eyes," Blaine said, and Kurt complied, a bit confused. "Take a deep breath, and notice how quiet it is, like we’re the only two people around. Think about what Lorelai Gilmore said: the first snowfall of the season is lucky."

"Oh, is it now?" Kurt said, but he couldn’t even muster up any snark. The change in atmosphere and uncommon quiet was calming, and the chill of the air did feel good against his cheeks.

"It definitely is," Blaine said, and even though Kurt had his eyes shut, he could tell Blaine was smiling. "So make a wish."

"I think my biggest wish right now is that my wonderful, handsome fiance would kiss me," Kurt said, opening his eyes and giving Blaine a flirty glance.

Blaine just surged forward, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist and connecting their lips. They kissed lazily, making Kurt’s brain go fuzzy, finally breaking apart when Blaine shook against him.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

“‘M _cold,_ ” Blaine said, shivering again.

"Oh _really_?” Kurt said, unable to hold back his shit-eating grin.

"Shut up and take me back indoors, Hummel. I might need to share body heat to warm up again," Blaine said, taking Kurt’s hand and pulling him back toward the door.

"Well, if I _have_ to.”


	2. Drabble 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: not wearing that

"No."

The word came out simultaneously from Kurt and Blaine, proof that they were just too in sync.

"Oh, come on, baby gays, it’s your last night as single men. Live a little," Santana said, shaking the t-shirts she was holding.

"I don’t see how wearing Twink One and Twink Two shirts to our bachelor party counts as ‘living a little,’" Kurt said, quirking an eyebrow judgmentally.

"Well I certainly don’t want the male strippers grinding on _me_ when we get to the club, so I’m mostly doing this as a favor to myself,” Santana said. “Now put on the damn shirts! We all chipped in to have them printed, you know.”

"Even Rachel?" Blaine asked, skeptical.

"We may have avoided telling her exactly what we were putting on your custom shirts."

"You know what?" Blaine said. "I’m in." He took the Twink One shirt from Santana’s grasp.

"What?" Kurt said, incredulous. " _Why?_ ”

"Well, if I get you drunk enough, you’ll probably just forego the shirt entirely once we’re there," Blaine said, giving Kurt a look he could only describe as _bedroom eyes._

"But do you really want all those other guys looking at me shirtless?" Kurt fired back, batting his eyelashes coquettishly and making Blaine let out a groan.

"I’ll make sure they can see you’re off the market," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt’s hand and pulling him close. He started to mouth at Kurt’s neck.

"Uh, hello?" Santana said. "Still here."

"Just go, we’ll meet you there," Kurt choked out as Blaine dragged him to their bedroom. "Maybe."


	3. Drabble 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: separation

"I miss you," Kurt said into the phone.

"I miss you too," Blaine said, letting out a sigh. "I’m so proud of you for landing Fiyero, but I really wish it had been for the Broadway production and not the tour."

"Me too, B," Kurt said, trying to keep his voice level as he crossed the busy street. He didn’t want to give anything away. "But I’ll be home sooner than you know it."

"Thank God," Blaine said. "You’re the only one who can make the coffeemaker work right."

"I see," Kurt teased. "You just want me home to keep you properly caffeinated."

"And maybe to warm my bed," Blaine shot back. "My right hand’s just not the same."

"Glad to know how much I mean to you, darling," Kurt said. He shut the outside door carefully behind him to keep it from clicking, walking over to the elevator and pressing the button frantically, knowing it’d be easier than taking the stairs. "Hey, I might hit a dead zone for a minute here."

"I’ll stay on the line, hopefully it’ll come back quickly," Blaine said. The ambient noise Kurt could hear made him think Blaine had just put some popcorn in the microwave. "And you know I love all of you, sweetheart, not just your coffeemaking skills and your ass."

"You’re so romantic," Kurt said. "Still there?" He walked out of the elevator.

"Yeah, I’m - hold on, someone’s knocking," Blaine said. Kurt heard footsteps, then the doubled-up sound of a door opening both over the phone and in front of his face, revealing a shocked Blaine with his phone up to his ear. "What-"

"Surprise!" Kurt said, ending the call and dropping his phone back in his pocket.

"Kurt, baby, wh-"

"You didn’t actually believe I wouldn’t make it home for our anniversary, did you?" Kurt asked, stepping inside their apartment and pulling Blaine into his arms.

Blaine finally unfroze and returned the embrace. “But how did you get the time off?”

"I have an understudy for a reason, and my director’s a sap for a good love story," Kurt said. "We have the best love story I know, don’t we?"

Blaine just pulled Kurt down for a kiss. “Happy anniversary, Kurt.”

"Happy anniversary, Blaine."


	4. Drabble 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: blood.

"Papa? Daddy? I think I’m dying," Ella called from the bathroom.

Both of her fathers ran at lightspeed over to the door.

"Sweetheart, what’s wrong?" Blaine asked, exchanging a worried glance with Kurt.

The door opened, revealing a tearstained thirteen year old. “I thought I had to pee, so I came in here, but I just looked and there’s blood in the toilet,” Ella sniffled. “Am I gonna die?”

"Ella, baby," Kurt began, trying to figure out how to phrase his next statement. "I’m just going to guess, but I think that’s probably just your period."

"But Mrs. Baker told us that you get cramps and headaches and stuff on your period," Ella said, letting loose with more tears. "I don’t have any of that."

"Are you sure?" Blaine said. "From what Auntie Rachel told me once, cramps feel more like a bad backache than anything else."

"Oh," Ella said, reconsidering. "My back _has_ kinda hurt all day.”

"And you’re crying an awful lot," Kurt said. "I know Auntie Santana got really weepy on her period when we lived together."

"Can I call Auntie Rachel and ask her what to do?" Ella asked. "Nothing against you guys, but I think it’ll help if someone who actually menstruates helps me out."

"Take my phone," Kurt said, fishing it out of his pocket and handing it to his daughter. "Daddy and I will go get ready and wait in the living room until you tell us what kind of pads or tampons Auntie Rach recommends."

"Thanks, Papa," Ella said, wrapping an arm around each of her father’s waists and pulling them in for a hug.

"Always, sweet pea," Blaine said, kissing her on the forehead.

Kurt and Blaine wandered off, flopping down next to each other on the couch.

"Our baby girl is getting so old," Kurt said, teary-eyed.

"Hey, we still have Vivi," Blaine said, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s shoulders. "And Ella will always be our baby girl, even when she’s forty. There’s no doubt about that."

"I guess I was just hoping they’d stay kids forever," Kurt said, sighing.

Before Blaine could respond, an unearthly shriek came from their bathroom.

“ _Oh my God, why is there blood all over the toilet?_ ” Their younger daughter Vivi screamed, prompting Kurt and Blaine to run off and do damage control.


	5. Drabble 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: last dance

"I never want this night to end," Kurt said, tucking his head onto Blaine’s shoulder as they revolved slowly around the dance floor.

"I know what you mean," Blaine said, kissing Kurt’s temple lightly. He began to sing along. " _Let’s run away and don’t ever look back, don’t ever look back._ ”

"Do you ever feel like this song has followed us?" Kurt asked, smiling blissfully. "And in so many different styles, too."

"We’re going to have to get Rachel a great Christmas present for introducing us to this version of the song," Blaine said.

"The one moment she was useful during this entire process," Kurt said with a snort.

"Hey, let’s not think about the getting here," Blaine said, leaning his head against Kurt’s. "This moment is too perfect to spoil."

"Agreed," Kurt said, sighing contentedly. "I love you, husband."

"I love you too, husband."

Blaine and Kurt shared a kiss as the song ended, not stopping even as the DJ said “And that was the last song of the night! Let’s give it up one last time for Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel, the newlyweds!”


	6. Drabble 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: all I ask

Blaine was considering trying to smother himself once he got back to the loft. He’d been late to class, forgotten the draft that was due in his Shakespeare seminar, and nearly been run over by a bus as he was walking up to the diner. It was like the universe was conspiring against him.

As he dragged himself down the hall to the loft, he heard faint strains of music wafting out from the closed door. The tune became clear once he managed to force the big metal door open, and then Kurt’s voice chimed in, instantly putting a smile on Blaine’s face.

“ _Say you’ll share with me each night, each morning,_ " Kurt sang, flitting around with the duster and wiping down their knick-knacks. " _Say the word and I will follow you. Love me, that’s-_ ”

“ _-all I ask of you,_ ” Blaine chimed in, sneaking up behind his fiance. He pulled Kurt in for a quick spin, startling a laugh out of him.

"Blaine! What are you doing?" Kurt asked, sounding more pleased than anything else.

"I’m making up for the ridiculously crappy day I had by dancing with my fiance around our apartment," Blaine said. He started rocking Kurt in a somewhat bouncy slow dance, a little off from the actual beat of the song.

"I can’t say I’m complaining about this, but I wasn’t actually done with my dusting yet, B," Kurt said. "You wanna go put on some comfier clothes while I finish up? We can put on the actual _Phantom_ movie and heat up the leftovers from last night.”

"You’re a genius, did you know that?" Blaine leaned up and gave Kurt a quick smooch. "I’ll be right back."

"I’ll be right here."


End file.
